Psionic Disruption
Psionic Disruption (超自然の胸三寸破壊, Chō shizen no Munesanzun Hakai; lit. "Preternatural Mind Disruption") is a unique Caster Magic that allows Shin to project gyrating waves of magical energies that can directly effect the inner ear and the nervous system. Overview The name 'Psionic Disruption' comes from the words psionic; meaning, "use of psychic powers" or "supernatural phenomenons" and disruption meaning, "disturbance in an event or task"; which is exactly what this magic is about. Shin emits gyrating waves of magical energies which soon create their own magical field, inside which they can influence people, that is, Shin's victims. By focusing these waves, Shin can cause the rapid change in ear pressure, disruption and thus, imbalance between the visual system and proprioception; this results in disorientation, nausea and hallucinations. These waves create a pulse that shift the endolymph within the three semicircular canals and cause the hairs within the ampule to depolarize and send a signal through the vestibular nerve of the position of the body. The signals originating from one's visual cortex and the signals coming from ears will not be in synchronization due to the action of these waves, causing nausea. These distortion waves can render others unconscious; if they are exposed to them for too long, and can also interfere with their ability to maintain their ability to move, react or fight. People who are regularly exposed to this disruptive magic, experience spatial unawareness; the inability of a person to correctly determine his/her body position in space. Exposure to these pressure waves which travel far enough to disturb the endolymph and perilymp in the cochlea; shifting the membrane and depolarizing the hair cells responsible for sounds; causing gradual loss in hearing will also result in tinnitus, which is a sensation of hearing ringing, buzzing, hissing, chirping, whistling, or other sounds. Tinnitus can also interfere with their ability to concentrate and may result in anxiety or depression. Since, it is his own magic, Shin can control who to effect and who not to effect by this magic inside the field, that is, just because someone is inside the 'disruption field' they don't necessarily need to be affected by it. Though, it takes up a lot of control to prevent his allies from being effected by his magic. Offshoot Effects/Psychological Effects Those who are effected by psionic disruption experience irritability, fatigue and, on occasions, clinical depression and musical hallucinations. Other psychological problems such as depression, anxiety, sleep disturbances and concentration difficulties are common in those who have been exposed to this magic for too long. Additionally, who have been affected by it's vertigo inducing and equilibrioception shattering effects in public; such as a tournament may experience change in appetite, loss in self-esteem, lack of energy and an explainable feeling of hopelessness; this obviously depends on how big of an egoist that person was prior to being affected by it. Trivia *This magic is believed to be somewhat linked to Aldrich's Sentiment Magic. *The intensity and field of these waves can be determined by one, using nothing but the power of their mind to control this magic. *Psionic means to physically control with your mind and not your physical organs or senses. Psychic mean to passively see the future, read minds, etc. *Ironically, people who have tinnitus have some degree of hearing loss: they are often unable to clearly hear external sounds that occur within the same range of frequencies as their "phantom sounds". Category:Psychic Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Author-Exclusive Content